Life with Torrie
by rebeccajoleneauman
Summary: It's about Torrie Wilson recording her new album and It also involves John Cena.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Too Little Too Late

My name is Torrie Wilson. I am the ex girlfriend of WWE Superstar, John Cena. I'm here in Los Angeles to record my debut album, _Life with Torrie. Some of the sings are by artists that are on my iPhone, and I always wanted to record some of them_

_I'm here at Big Machine Records with my new boss, Brittanya Alonso and my publicist, Jordan Williams._

_"Hey, Torrie. Ready to record Too Little Too Late?" asked Brittanya._

_"Yeah. Let's do it. I'm ready." I replied._

_"5, 4, 3, 2, 1... and go!" as Brittanya gave a thumbs up._

Come with me, stay the night

You say the words but boy it don't feel right

What do you expect me to say? (You know it's just too little too late)

You take my hand, and you say you've changed

But boy you know you're beggin' don't fool me

Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)

So let me on down

'Cause time has made me strong

I'm starting to move on

I'm gonna say this now

Your chance has come and gone

And you know

It's just too little too late

A little too wrong

And I can't wait

Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)

You say you dream of my face

But you don't like me

You just like the chase

To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

It's just too little too late

I was young and in love

I gave you everything but it wasn't enough

And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)

Go find someone else

In lettin' you go, I'm lovin' myself

You gotta problem

But don't come askin' me for help

'Cause ya know

It's just too little too late

A little too wrong

And I can't wait

Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)

You say you dream of my face

But you don't like me

You just like the chase

To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

I can love with all of my heart baby

I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)

With a player like you, I don't have a prayer

That's the way to live, yeah oh

It's just too little too late

Yeah

It's just too little too late

A little too wrong

And I can't wait

Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)

You say you dream of my face

But you don't like me

You just like the chase

To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late) (You know it's just too little too late)

I can't wait

It's just too little too late

A little too wrong

And I can't wait

Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)

You say you dream of my face

But you don't like me

You just like the chase

"Wow... that's good. I will put this on the flash drive and we will record I'm Alive tomorrow. Sounds okay?" asked Brittanya.

"I'll schedule an interview for the radio staion tomorrow. Then you can tell the world about your new album." said Jordan.

XxxxxxxxX

The next morning, Torrie gets up at 5:30 am to get ready fir the day. She dresses in a pink Hollister shirt, white Victoria's Secret Hoodie, Black jeans, and pink sequined dolly shoes.

She meets Jordan downstairs at the hotel lobby, and they get into the car to drive to the local radio station for the interview.

Meanwhile, Torrie arrives at the station and meets with Ashley Taylorson and Candice Dabrowsky from the "Ash and Candy Morning Show".

"Hey fellow viewers. Ready for a treat? Former WWE Diva Torrie Wilson is here in the house. She's releasing her debut album, Life with Torrie, in late April or early May people." said Ashley.

"So, Torrie. We recently heard that you and John Cena broke up. Do you have anything to say about that?" asked Candice.

"Me and John had 2 different lives. I was a struggling recording artist and former WWE Diva. He is a WWE Superstar who's on the road most of the time. We couldn't carry on the long distance relationship. So we parted ways." replied Torrie

"Will you two ever consider getting back together in the future?" asked Ashley and Candice in unison

"Maybe. I was wondering if you girls want to play my new song, Too Little Too Late off my album." asked Torrie.

"Sure. Here on the Ash and Candy Morning Show, here is Torrie Wilson's new single, Too Little Too Late. Enjoy." said the girls in unison

XxxxxxxxX

This is the end of Chapter 1. Hope you all like it.

In Chapter 2, it partly involves John listening to the radio with his buddies, and Torrie recording "I'm Alive" as the second track of the album.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I'm Alive and A Dose of John Cena

John Cena and the rest of the WWE Roster are in Los Angeles for Monday Night RAW. In the workout room in the arena, all of the guys are working out when Torrie's song comes on the radio.

"Dude. Isn't that Torrie singing on the radio?" asked CM Punk

"Yeah. I miss her and I still love her. I'm gonna get her back" said John

"Well. Let's get back to work. We have a show tonight here in LA." said Vince as he stood in the doorway

XxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile at Big Machine Records, Torrie arrives at the studio to record _I'm Alive_. Brittanya is already there along with Jordan.

"Ready to record I'm Alive? It's a good song." said Brittanya

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and record away!" says Jordan and Brittanya in unison

Mmmmm... mmmmm... Mmmmmmmmmmmm

I get wings to fly

Oh, oh... I'm alive... Yeah

When you call on me

When I hear you Breathe

I get wings to fly

I feel that I'm alive

When you look at me I can touch the sky

I know that I'm alive

Mmmmm ohhhhh ahhhhhh

When you bless The day

I just drift away

All my worries die

I'm glad that I'm Alive

You've set my heart On fire

Filled me with love

Made me a woman on Clouds above

I couldn't get Much higher

My spirit takes flight

Cause I am alive

Ohhhhh

When you call on me

When you call on me

When I hear you breathe

When I hear you breathe I get wings to fly (Fly)

I feel that I'm alive (I'm alive)

When you reach for me

Raising spirits high God knows that I'm alive

That I'll be the one

Standing by Through good and Through Trying times

And it's only begun

I can't wait for the

Rest of my life

When you call on me

When you call on me

When you reach for me

When you reach for me

I get wings to fly I feel that I'm alive

Yeah

When you bless the day I just drift away

All my worries die I know that I'm alive

I get Wings to fly God knows that I'm alive

"Wow... that's really good. Tomorrow we will record Broken. Its a good song." says Brittanya

XxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile, overnight, Big Machine Records was bought by WWE Owner Vince McMahon and that he is sending a representative to watch all recordings of new songs that were going on.

He was sending John Cena to watch over a new girl who was recording her new album. The girl is none other than Torrie Wilson, his ex girlfriend.

"Maybe I will suprise her by showing up tomorrow. I'll get her back one way or another." said John.

XxxxxxxxX

Torrie was getting ready for bed when her phone rings. Its Brittanya with some news.

"Torrie, Big Machine Records was bought by a new company and the owner is sending a representative tomorrow to meet you" says Brittanya

"Am I gonna still have my album, Britt? I'm scared for tomorrow. Will he/she like me?" asked the Boise Belle

"We'll find out tomorrow. Good night and see you tomorrow." says Brittanya as she ends the phone call

XxxxxxxxX

That was a good chapter right? I'm new at writing stories, so please forgive me. Torrie records Broken for her album tomorrow.

Will Torrie be suprised that her ex boyfriend is coming to see her tomorrow?

Chapter 3- Torrie records her next sing and someone comes for a unexpected visit. John tries to rekindle his relationship with Torrie. Will it work? Who knows?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Broken and Long Time, No See

Torrie arrives at the studio in her pink strapless pink dress, white sweater, and pink dolly shoes with her hair curled up into a bun.

She arrives at the studio to record Broken, the next song on the album. She walks in and gets ready to record her song, when she hears that the band is ready to go.

" 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and record." says Brittanya

Wake up to a Sunny Day

Not a cloud up in the sky

And then it starts to rain

My defenses hit the ground

And they shatter all around

So open and exposed

But I found strength in the struggle

Face to face with my troubles

When you're brokenIn a Million little pieces

And your tryin'

But you can't hold on any more

Every tear falls down for a reason

Don't you stop believin' in yourself

When you're broken

Little girl don't be so blue

I know what you're going through

Don't let it beat you up

Hittin' walls and gettin' scars

Only makes you who you are

Only makes you who you are

No matter how much your heart is aching

There is beauty in the breaking

Yeah

When you're broken

In a Million little pieces

And your tryin'

But you can't hold on any more

Every tear falls down for a reason

Don't you stop believin' in yourself

When you're broken

Better days are gonna find you once again

Every piece will find it's place

When you're broken

When you're broken

When you're broken

In a Million little pieces

And your tryin'

But you can't hold on any more

Every tear falls down for a reason

Don't you stop believin' in yourself

When you're broken

Oh When you're broken

When you're broken

When you're broken

The new company owner's representative comes in and waits for the perfect moment to say something

"That was awesome... You're crying. Is it the song?" asked Jordan

"I watched the movie Broken Bridges with Toby Keith and Lindsey Haun. It made me cry" says Torrie

"Well. If it isn't the Boise Belle, Miss Torrie Wilson. Congrats on the album" says John as Torrie slowly turns around.

" Brittanya. I'm going back home for the rest of the day. Jordan, please take the rest of the day off. If you excuse me, Mr. Cena, I am leaving." says Torrie as she storms out of the studio.

"Torrie, please wait. I'm sorry for what I did. Please forgive me." says John as he follows Torrie into the hallway

Torrie runs crying to the elevators to go down to her car, and breaks down. "What am I going to do?" asks Torrie through her tears.

XxxxxxxxX

John comes back into the room to dismiss everyone for the day. He sits down to listen to Torrie's first two tracks and decides to write a new song with out Torrie even knowing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_What should be the name if the song John is writing for the album? _

_PM for ideas and suggestions_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Alive and Some Romance

Torrie arrives at the studio to record the next song on the album, Alive. It's a new song that she wrote just last night and sent it to Brittanya early this morning, and Torrie came into the studio before anyone else came in, crying her eyes out.

Then Brittanya comes in and sees that she is crying. Then she asks Torrie what is wrong.

"Hey. You okay, girl? Why are you crying? Did John run into you again?" asked Brittanya

"I'm okay. This song was the last song that was playing at my cousin's wedding. I miss her so much." says Torrie

"Well, let's go and record Alive. I'm ready for Jordan to come in." says Brittanya

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and record!" says Jordan and Brittanya in unison

Time goes slowly now in my life

Fear no more of what I'm not sure

Searching to feel your soul

The strength to stand alone

The power of not knowing and letting go

I guess I've found my way it's simple when it's right

Feel lucky just to be here tonight

And happy just be me and be alive.

Love, in and out, a mile in my heart, and though life can be strange I can't be afraid, and no more

Searching to feel your soul, the strength to stand alone, the power of not knowing and letting go

I guess I've found my way it's simple when it's right

Feeling lucky just to be here tonight And happy just to be me and be alive

I guess I've found my way it's simple When it's right feeling lucky just to be here tonight and Happy just to be me and to be alive.

I guess I've found my way it's simple and it's right

I fell like i was i love oh no

I am still happy to be...

Alive

"Wow... that was really good. What movie is this from?" asks Brittanya

"It's from Enough that has Jennifer Lopez and Billy Campbell in it. I loved the ending song." says Torrie

"I'm going home for the night, Brittanya. Let Mr. Cena know that I am retiring for the night. Jordan, please call me and lete know when I am scheduled for the TV interview with Kelly Ripa and Michael Strahan." says Torrie as she walks out of the studio.

XxxxxxxxX

Later that night, Torrie is at her house, in bed when a thunderstorm hits, and she gets scared. She wishes a certain man was here to hold her, so she calls the last man, John, to come over and comfort her.

"John, can you come over? I'm scared of thunderstorms and I don't like them. Please." asks Torrie

"Sure. I'll be over in a few minutes. Okay, but remember this. I love you." says John.

XxxxxxxxX

John arrives at Torrie's house to comfort her. She answers the door, and John just stands there when he suddenly kisses Torrie.

"Wow... I missed that. Will you take me back as your boyfriend? I'm sorry for what I have done to you." says John

"You are forgiven. Come on inside, cuz I'm freaking scared of this thunderstorm." says Torrie as she lets John in and shuts the door.

XxxxxxxxX

This concludes chapter 4. This was a fun chapter, right?

Chapter 5- Torrie will be making her appearance on Live With Kelly and Michael, and recording her next song, Hard Candy Christmas.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hard Candy Christmas and Back Together Again

_**I'm sorry that this chapter was supposed to have an apperance on Live with Kelly and Michael, but that will happen in the "sequel" to this story.**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

The following day Torrie walks into the studio with John. Brittanya, Jordan, and the musicians are there when they suddenly turn around to see the couple holding hands again.

"You're back together? Already?" says Jordan

"Yeah. Its offical. We are back together, again!" says Torrie

"Well, Torrie, are you ready to record Hard Candy Christmas?" asks Brittanya.

" Recording Hard Candy Christmas in 3, 2, 1 and go!" says Brittanya

Hey, maybe I'll dye my hair

Maybe I'll move somewhere

Maybe I'll get a car

Maybe I'll drive so far

They'll all lose track

Me, I'll bounce right back

Maybe I'll sleep real late

Maybe I'll lose some weight

Maybe I'll clear my junk

Maybe I'll just get drunk on apple wine

Me, I'll be just Fine and dandy

Lord it's like a hard candy christmas

Im barely getting through tomorrow

But still I wont let

Sorrow bring me way down

Ill be fine and dandy

Lord it's like a hard candy christmas

Im barely getting through tomorrow

But still I wont let

Sorrow get me way down

Hey, maybe I'll learn to sew

Maybe I'll just lie low

Maybe I'll hit the bars

Maybe I'll count the stars until dawn

Me, I will go on

Maybe I'll settle down

Maybe I'll just leave town

Maybe I'll have some fun

Maybe I'll meet someoneAnd make him mine

Me, I'll be just Fine and dandy

Lord it's like a hard candy christmas

Im barely getting through tomorrow

But still I wont let

Sorrow bring me way down

Ill be fine and dandy

Lord it's like a hard candy christmas

Im barely getting through tomorrow

But still I wont let

Sorrow bring me way down

Ill be fine and dandy

Lord it's like a hard candy christmas

Im barely getting through tomorrow

But still I wont let

Sorrow bring me way down

Cause I'll be fine

(Ill be fine)

Oh, I'll be fine

"Wow... that was really good. I'm so proud of you Torrie. You did really great!" says Brittanya.

"Why don't we all go for some food, and let John and Torrie alone for now..." says Jordan

"Okay. we'll be back in a little bit." replied Torrie and John in unison.

XxxxxxxxX

Torrie and John arrive at Lucky Lacey's, the local cafe down the street for lunch. Torrie orders a salad with a lemon water and John has a California Bacon Cheeseburger with french fries. Little does Torrie know that John has something special planned.

"Thank you for lunch today, John. That's kind of you." said Torrie as she took a bite of her salad.

"You're welcome. I also have something to ask you. Torrie Ann Wilson, after all of the hardships, will you forgive me and do the honor of becoming my wife?" asks John on one knee with the ring in his hand

"John Felix Anthony Cena, I graciously accept your proposal! YES!" cried Torrie as she bent down to kiss him

XxxxxxxxX

*****Are you guys and girls excited that Torrie is getting married to John?*****


End file.
